Сюжет
"Firewatch – одиночная игра-загадка от первого лица, действие которой происходит в лесах Вайоминга". Firewatch is a single-player first-person mystery set in the Wyoming wilderness. (Официальное заявление от производителя) "Достаточно сказать, что Firewatch – это игра, о которой люди захотят спорить". It's enough to say that Firewatch is a game that people will want to argue about. (Из обзора игры накануне выхода) "Надо быть действительно гением, чтобы создать такую атмосферную игру". (Девушка-комментатор, под одним из видеопрохождений) Основы thumb|Официальный постер Сюжет, то есть развитие событий в данном игровом видеофильме является самой главной составляющей! Остальные части игры (геймплей, графика, саундтрек и т. п.) лишь помогают вжиться в атмосферу. Поэтому, прежде чем перейти к сюжету непосредственно, сто́ит вначале обратить внимание на следующие моменты. *В аннотации к игре есть такая строка: "Это видеоигра о взрослых, которые ведут взрослые разговоры о взрослых вещах". (Orig.: Firewatch is a video game about adults having adult conversations about adult things.) Конечно, это относится к фактически большому количеству нецензурных выражений, которые даже близко не переведены на русский. Однако в большей мере это относится к уровню взросления самого играющего (кто успел в жизни столкнуться с трудностями, не сможет не заметить основных событий и перипетий во взаимоотношениях), а также его целей в отношении игры (исследовать мир, разгадать тайны, пробежать "для галочки"...). *Разветвлённая сеть диалогов создана таким образом, что даже за несколько прохождений невозможно узнать всё, что могли сказать герои в разных ситуациях. Кроме того, у протагониста в большинстве случаев есть возможность выбора реплики (пошутить, быть серьёзным, сарказничать или вообще отмолчаться), в связи с чем можно выбрать себе социальную роль, а также менять её от случая к случаю. *Это, прежде всего, игра-'загадка'! В одном 5-часовом прохождении вмещено без малого десяток мелких загадок, вложенные в одну большую, и вся эта "матрёшка" подана в стиле разгадывания писем Паганелем из "Детей капитана Гранта" – подобравшись к разгадке некоей тайны, можно обнаружить другие; а разгадав некоторые другие, понять, что первая разгадана неверно, и т. д. Хотя упомянутые моменты больше относятся к геймплею, всё же они могут сильно поменять сюжет либо отношение к нему играющего. ВНИМАНИЕ! В связи с тем, что мир здешней вселенной достаточно открыт, причём как в пространстве, так и во времени, тонкости сюжетной линии невозможно подать в какой-то единой хронологической последовательности. Хронологически можно выстроить лишь незыблемые основы сюжета: дни проживания, неизбежные сцены и вынужденные диалоги. Добровольный же выбор протагониста — куда пойти, с чем взаимодействовать и как вести беседу создаёт сюжетные вариации, которые можно подать отдельно, не привязываясь к определённым событиям, обязательным или добровольным. Кроме того, одно и то же добровольное событие, которое может произойти в разные дни на выбор протагониста, будет подано при первой же возможности, что совершенно не означает, что выбор обязательно должен быть сделан в пользу именно этой возможности – комбинации сюжета здесь, в принципе, неисчерпаемы. ---- Вся история разбита на Дни, в течение которых происходят события – от первого случайного знакомства (во Флешбэке) до последнего осознания того, что́ же на самом деле произошло (в Титрах). thumb|Сюжет подобен лесной тропе Пролог перемежается с Флешбэком, где последний гармонично вплетён в сюжет. Далее следуют Дни (от 1-го до 79-го) в порядке естественного отсчёта пребывания главного героя на своём посту. При этом будут показаны не все Дни, а лишь избранные; события же остальных Дней будут либо подразумеваться, либо описываться (устно или в текстах), либо оставлены для дальнейшего разгадывания тайн. Историю завершают Титры – последние штрихи из истории главного героя. Пролог Приятная цветовая гамма и завораживающая музыка погружают нас в... самый обычный мир самых обычных людей. Генри любит посидеть в баре и пригубить хорошего спиртного, где и знакомится с приятной девушкой Джулией, чуть постарше его. Он пьян, но знакомство, на удивление, происходит отлично: Джулия покупает ему гамбургер, и в скором времени они уже встречаются, а затем и живут вместе. Алкоголь всенепременно сопровождает их, хотя это обычно бывает "всего лишь" пиво. Многие годы они живут вместе. У них много общих интересов. Их обсуждения и занятия касаются таких тем, как: работа, дети, собаки, секс, прогулки и... неожиданное несчастье, которое полностью переворачивает жизнь каждого из них. Предыстория показана как флешбэк главного героя, где все события происходят с 1975 по 1989 года. Эти воспоминания фрагментами чередуются с короткими кадрами текущих двух суток, пока Генри добирается от дома до своего будущего места работы – дозорной вышки в глухих местах одного из Национальных парков штата Вайоминг. Последние два дня апреля... И вот он прибывает на место в надежде, наконец, расслабиться от городской суеты и отвлечься от семейных невзгод. Ведь, что такое Дозорный? Сиди себе весь день на вышке и наблюдай... Основные статьи: Флешбэк и Пролог ДЕНЬ 1 Как можно расслабиться, если находятся идиоты, которые позволяют себе разжигать костры и пускать фейерверки в самый разгар летнего сезона посреди леса?! Генри, конечно же, не полицейский, но разобраться придётся именно ему. К счастью, туристы оказались "сговорчивыми", хоть и обидчивыми. Были исследованы дикие тро́пы и спуски, отличные виды с высоты и проделки медведей-гризли. Оказалось, что открытые просторы не такие уж дикие – скорее, романтичные. Скоро ночь, надвигается буря – пора срочно возвращаться домой. Но что это? На вышке, оказывается, побывали незваные гости... Основная статья: День 1 ДЕНЬ 2 Утро вновь неспокойное – видимо, буря повалила телефонные провода. Теперь с "большой землёй" нет связи. Делайла, начальница Генри, просит осмотреть ту часть кабеля, который находится на его участке. Осмотреть? Проще некуда. И вот ещё один день проходит не без приключений: кабель явно повреждён нарочно, на деревьях висят не плоды, а чьи-то рюкзаки, начальница начинает расспрашивать о личной жизни. О, а эта ограждённая зона! Там, видать, исследуют ежей... Это и есть работа дозорного? Генри отлично с ней справляется: находит лагерь потенциальных вредителей провода, по пути приобретя так необходимые ему верёвки и чудесный одноразовый фотоаппарат на 24 кадра. Основная статья: День 2 ДЕНЬ 3 Наконец можно заколотить разбитое окно. Только вот где найти доски? Территория так огромна! Благо хоть набор инструментов прямо тут же, на вышке. Делайла хоть и видит своего подчинённого в бинокль, однако она не может разобрать, на какой щеке у него родинка. Поэтому спрашивает Генри, как он выглядит, ибо у неё есть страстное желание его нарисовать. Генри с неохотой рассказывает о своей внешности, заканчивает починку окна и готовится "просиживать штаны" до самого сентября – именно так повелела ему Делайла. Основная статья: День 3 ДЕНЬ 9 Неделя пролетела незаметно – красивые пейзажи и бесплатная провизия отлично скрашивают деньки. Начальница сообщает об официально объявленных пропавшими двух подростках. Это те самые, которые запускали фейерверки и повредили телефонный провод? Что ж, люди пропадают, и не только в лесах. Причём тут Генри? Конечно, полиции следует о них сообщить, но в подробности вдаваться незачем. Основная статья: День 9 ДЕНЬ 15 "Ох, как хочется спать, самый пик ночи. Делайла, тебе дня мало для задушевных бесед со мной? Ладно, я на посту – придётся взять рацию..." Происходит короткая и нежная беседа двух влюблённых – Генри и Джулии. Генри совсем не удивлён. Наоборот, так приятно, когда твоя жена о тебе беспокоится. Основная статья: День 15 ДЕНЬ 33 Есть заслуженные работники Лесной Службы, которым припасы доставляют прямо "на дом", а есть новенькие, которым приходится в сорокаградусную жару идти за ними пешком. Главное – их найти! Но с этим нет проблем: под рукой всегда карта и компас, да и тро́пы в необходимые места давно уже проложены. Ящик найден, открываем... О, да тут не только для нашей вышки. Тут ещё чьё-то. Брать или не брать, вот в чём вопрос! Основная статья: День 33 ДЕНЬ 34 "Надо было брать только своё. Надо было брать только своё! Только бы успеть добежать..." Основная статья: День 34 ДЕНЬ 64 О, а пожары случаются! И они, оказываюся, красивые. Красивые? Пожары? Да. Только не днём, а как раз таки при свете звёзд. И им официально присваивают имена. И совсем не спешат тушить, такова политика властей – маленькие пожары должны выгорать сами. Делайла может дать ему имя, но, может, у Генри это получится лучше? Делайла пьяна, и несколько часов с рацией в руке пролетают для Генри за секунды. Основная статья: День 64 ДЕНЬ 76 Рыбачить без лицензии нельзя? Но это всего одна рыба! Ведь здешние припасы уже приелись. Возле озера могут быть медвежьи следы? Значит, можно порыбачить с медведем на пару. Нет, рыбалка сегодня не получится. Сегодня будут загадки: незнакомые объекты, незнакомые личности, незнакомые территории. Всю карту придётся "исполосовать" вдоль и поперёк, чтобы узнать все эти подробности. Добавляется снаряжение, Генри запасается найденными документами и советами начальницы. Основная статья: День 76 ДЕНЬ 77 Днём Генри и Делайла обнаруживают за собой слежку. По крайней мере, за Генри. А прослушивают их точно обоих. Как это вообще возможно? И что это за тайные личности? В лесу слышны страшные звуки. Надо срочно добраться до той самой огороженной зоны и узнать всю правду. Или правда в другом месте? Или... это им всё мерещится? Конечно! А может, раздвоение личности? Тогда у кого из них? Ночью Недавно вспыхнул ещё один пожар. А теперь приобретённый аппарат слежения услышал сигнал. Надо пойти и узнать, в чём дело. Ночью, через лес. Через ди-кий ноч-ной лес! Основная статья: День 77 ДЕНЬ 78 Вчера вечером Генри, добравшись до места назначения, не нашёл никаких ответов, лишь новые загадки. Дыма стала больше, дышать труднее. Есть идея проверить ещё одну территорию, и Делайла тоже этого хочет. Даже если оба они сумасшедшие, лучше узнать, с чем имели дело, чем уехать и потом всю жизнь мучиться от нерешённых загадок. А уехать придётся скоро, огонь не заставит себя ждать. Да и с полицией дело не хочется иметь – ведь подростки так и не объявились. Основная статья: День 78 ДЕНЬ 79 Наконец! Территории исследованы, факты налицо, даже есть чьи-то откровения. Пора уезжать, в лесу становится слишком горячо. И в прямом смысле тоже. Однако, правильно ли всё понято? Сомнения, как всегда, остаются. Возможно, Генри сюда ещё не раз вернётся... Основная статья: День 79 Титры "Это же самая скучная часть фильма", заноет случайный обыватель. А вот и нет: это очень значимая часть сюжета. Она расставляет все точки над Ё. А умеющий дойти до конца да познает все секреты сюжета! Основная статья: Титры Категория:Игровая Вселенная